Night of Knights
by Jakradea -Plutia- 2042
Summary: Welcome to the new world of Gamindustri. What happened you ask? Please allow me to explain...
1. Ruin

20XX...

The CPUs of Gamindustri have fallen to a mysterious power...

That was 20 years ago...

Without the leadership of the CPUs the world fell to a midevil state, but the people haven't forgotten of their dear CPUs, they tell tales of an ancient world decades ahead in technology, and another tale, that four knights from that old world would one day return to the world, and free the CPUs...

And of me you ask?

Never mind me, i am but a humble tome, I lost my importance for now, please listen to me tell you what is currently happening, of this old tales fulfillment.

* * *

><p>Citizen: So, how was it?<p>

Man: What do you think? Hell as always.

Citizen: Please, you are brave enough to leave to other towns.

Man: Its dangerous.

**Two people chatted in a tavern.**

Citizen: Exactly! Free round of drinks for you!

**The door bursts open and four people in cloaks walk in.**

?: Like he deserves that. compared to us he probably hasn't been twenty neps outside town.

Man: Oh yeah? Well i'm a normal person who's alone! Four people!? And you're a trained knight!

?: Whatever! Okay.

?2: Chill out, its not worth it.

?: Right. I'm sorry sir, its been a rough day, watching your friends almost die is stressful. Hey barkeep! Round of drinks!

Citizen: Very good.

Man: Right, I'm sorry. So, who are you?

?: I am called Noble.

**Noble, a stranger, wearing a cloak, even though the cloak covered most of this person you could still see gleaming of armor in the openings, a longsword on their back.**

Noble: This is ranger.

**Ranger a nonchalant look in the way they were sitting looking at the bar, wearing the same clothes as Noble, with a strap around their body, tied to a bow and quiver hanging on their back.**

Noble: These two are new, the mercenaries.

**The mercenaries, while wearing the same clothes as the rest, they were shorter, and almost mirror images of eachother, on each of their backs were maces.**

Man: Well met Noble, Ranger, and mercenaries.

Noble: Anyway, we should probably head out, we got work to do, lets go guys.

**Noble said slamming a mug on the bar.**

Noble: Be back tomorrow barkeep.

**Noble dropped coins on the counter and left with their friends.**

Man: Strange bunch.

Citizen: Yup, they come here every night and come back the next day, strange bunch indeed.

* * *

><p>Yes. I could agree, couldn't you? That is a strange bunch, they clearly are heroes though, although... They aren't acting normal...<p>

Oh! Sorry, please disregard my ponderings, let us keep watching.


	2. Brave

Noble: geez, i cant wait unil we get to a safer area.

Ranger: Perhaps pokke?

Merc 1: Yeah, its where we grew up, because its surrounded with wilfdlife areas and mountains, its quite calm.

Noble: Good idea, lets head north.

* * *

><p>So... they move towards Pokke in the land of white heart...<p>

Sorry, i ponder to much, and i apoligize, but, does this tale interest you?

Let us watch more, something is happening.

* * *

><p>Noble: is that normal?<p>

Ranger: Uh, no...

Mec 2: Run!

**A large wolf started attacking them.**

Ranger: Its a fenrir!

Noble: Not a problem!

**Noble turned and ran past the fenrir hopped on its tailed, climbed to its head and stabbed, killing it.**

Noble: You all need to be more brave.

Ranger: Show-off

**Noble shrugs as the grabbed a piece of their cloak and wiped the blood off their sword.**

Noble: Then off to Pokke!

* * *

><p>Oh, Noble, I used to know you, you were so different, but, things change when you forget no?<p>

Sorry, perhaps i'll tell you a story after this unfolds...

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later.<strong>

Merc 1: There it is.

Merc 2: Pokke.

Ranger: Look we might be able to find work with the chief.

**An old lady was sitting by a fire at the far end of the village.**

Ranger: Excuse me, miss?

?: Who are you calling miss? Nya.

Noble: Huh?

**It wasnt the old lady who spoke it was the cat standing on the small log next to the old lady, the cat wore a sweater.**

?: My name is Neckot, and you are knights, nya?

Merc 1: Neckot!

Merc 2: Hello.

Neckot: Ah! You two, I see you lived to my expectation, you're knights now! I'm proud of you.

Merc 2: Thank you so much!

Neckot: However. The village needs help. The Blangonga is back, you know the one.

Merc 1: Yeah, we know it, do you remember? Right before sis disappeared?

Merc 2: How could I forget.

Noble: Umm, info please?

Neckot: The Blangonga leads the pack of Blangos that lives on the mountain north from here, we're not sure, but it likely killed these two's sister, her name wa-

Noble: Thats getting info we dont need, you guys wanna head out?

Ranger: We should rest first.

Noble: Fine, lets get some rest.

* * *

><p>You obviously are starting to figure it out, after all you know the old world almost as well as i do.<p>

Do you want me to tell you? No... Alright, after all surprises are best left unsaid.


	3. Recovery

Ah. You are back, good i was beginning to think you were going to miss something.

But, you're fine, thy just arrived at the mountain.

...Actually you did miss one thing, they described the Blangos, basically pure white primates.

Short version, but that should be fine. They're there, watching time.

* * *

><p>Merc 1: I remember this place, do you remember playing with sis, and sometimes... Huh, i cant remember her name...<p>

Merc 2: She was uhh, i cant either, but do you remember, ugh, I cant believe it, its been so long I can barely remember uh, Mi... Uhh...

Noble: I kinda remember this place too... Granted i trained on some Popos here, but... There was something else... Two girls I used to hang out with, but just like you, its been to long.

Ranger: Sorry you can rack your brain later, look! Blangos!

Merc 1: Sorry, lets go!

**Of course the Blangos didn't last long, they went past the grassy area and into ice caves**

Noble: Look!

**They saw a cloaked figure pulling a large purple blade out of a Blangos skull and saw the cave floor scattered with dead Blangos.**

?: Huh? Damn!

**The figure ran through the cave and went around a corner, the knights chased but found only a cave wall.**

Noble: Who was that?

Ranger: Come on Noble, not worth our time, we have a monkey to kill.

**They climbed through the caves and came into an opening area, only to be described as, a peak, snowing like the dickens.**

Noble: Over there.

**The Blangonga was walking through the area with three Blangos following at its heels. It was roughly two to three times the size of a Blango with massive fangs and whiskers.**

Merc 2: Do you think we can do it?

Ranger: Dont think too much.

**Ranger rolled out of hiding and started running through the area.**

Ranger: Just do it!

**Ranger shot an arrow in the Blangongas heel from behind.**

Ranger: Come on!

**Three other arrows went into its other legs knocking it down.**

Noble: Go! You two, get the Blangos!

Merc 1: Right!

**Noble ran out and pulled out their sword and jumped at it with their sword slashing its face.**

Noble: Yup, just like a monster of your size.

**The Blangonga stood up looking Noble in the face.**

Noble: A direct, wound up swing to the face, and not even a scratch.

**The Blangonga roared and Noble sidestepped as it sung its arm at them.**

Ranger: Noble! This is no time for that

Noble: But i'm near its face.

**Noble cut its face and whiskers flew in every direction, at the same time, the Blangonga started running and something shiny seemed to fall off of it.**

Merc 1: Whats that?

Merc 2: Its pretty.

**The first mercenary bent down, and had to brush away snow that had already accumulated and picked it up.**

Merc 1: Huh, its small.

**They held it into the lighting reflecting off snow barely able to make it out.**

* * *

><p>Wait! They didn't! That's impossible!<p>

I'm... Sorry i freaked out, they have found an ancient relic, you'll learn its importance.

* * *

><p>Merc 1: Its beautiful. Even in this limited visibility I can't make out the smaller details but, i can see a purple diamond shape, and something white glowing in the middle. It kinda looks like a circle.<p>

**They put it away, and energy rippled through the area. causing strange power to radiate through the air, as the Mercenary moved their hand they could see sparks going along their hand.**

Merc 1: What? I cant believe it, could this have to do with our sister?

Noble: Not possible, as you told us, she was just a normal person, not some kind of god. Thats the only thing that can make this kind of energy.

Ranger:Lets get this Blangonga.

**The went to the mountain peak and looked around a corner and saw the same cloaked figure as before over the Blangongas dead body.**

?: Perfect, thats enough power, those fools wont even see me coming, now for a quick bribe.

**They disappeared.**

Noble: Who was that?

Ranger: I dont know, lets get our items and get out

Merc 1: And find out what this is.

**They pulled the relic out.**

* * *

><p>They have brought it about, they have begun the process, to chang the world, an remember themselves.<p>

Ah, okay, come back tomorrow they are resting, i might even come get you.

Of course I'm joking, after all, we're both stuck here...

I wonder where we are, anyway...


	4. Classify

Ah good, you stopped staring off into space, I suppose that means you're back.

Its already morning, lets see them find out the story about the C-

Relic.

* * *

><p>Merc 1: Neckot!<p>

Neckot: You have returned with news?

Noble: Yes, we killed it, and we found something.

Merc 1: Do you know what this is?

**They pulled out the item.**

Neckot: Where did you get that!?

Merc 2: The Blangonga had it.

Neckot: Give it to me.

**They handed it to Neckot.**

Merc 1: What is it?

Neckot: I'm sorry, I won't be telling you that.

Merc 2: Why?

Neckot: Its too risky, this relic is much to important, to let people here about, i'm sorry, i cant tell you.

Ranger: Hold on, what happened to you?

Neckot: Whatever do you mean?

Ranger: Suddenly you're acting nicer, and your fur is kind of blue now, what's up with that relic?

Neckot: As i thought, Mercenaries.

Merc 1: Yes?

Neckot: Come with me, you can tell your friends later.

* * *

><p>Merc 2: What is it?<p>

Neckot: As you know, i was your caretaker.

Merc 1: Absolutely, your tough-love made us who we are.

Neckot: Thats because I was sealed like that to raise you without both of us.

Merc 2: Who? Sis?

Neckot: Yes, she was the blunt catalyst, I was the nice one, even my name has changed now, alas, i cant tell you the truth no matter how much i want to now.

Merc 1: Youre saying...

**Neckot pulled out the relic.**

Neckot: Use them when you need, they are yours.

Merc 1: But there's only one.

Neckot: Is there?

**Neckot took a small rainbow crystal and put it over the relic splitting it in two.**

Merc 2: Thank you Neckot.

Neckot: Just, stay safe, I have a new quest for you...

* * *

><p>Noble: A Tigrex huh?<p>

Ranger: Lets get out there!


End file.
